Percy Jackson e o Reinado dos Semideuses
by Lu Lautner
Summary: Percy Jackson embarca em mais uma aventura com seus amigos cheia de aventura, romance, e muitas outras surpresas. Nunca se sabe o que pode aparecer no caminho de um jovem semideus. By Lu Lautner !


**ANTES DA FIC, ALGUNS AVISOS.**

- Só vou postar quando eu estiver disponível, mas postarei o máximo possível.

- A principio a fanfic NÃO CONTÉM SPOILERS, então quem não leu os livros pode ler a vontade sem maiores preocupações.

- Aviso previamente que não sou normal.

- TODOS ou QUASE TODOS os personagens dessa história pertencem completamente a saga criada por Rick Riordan, o autor e os responsáveis por seus direitos autoriais.

_Faz um bom tempo, MESMO, que eu não posto uma fanfic e eu decidi começar a escrever uma nova que não fosse sobre Crepúsculo. Então escolhi uma das minhas sagas preferidas, Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. Espero que alguém leia, e quem ler, espero que goste. Comentem bastante porque eu gosto ^^ Também quero agradecer a Pitty, minha beta (ainda acho estranho dizer isso kkkkkkkkkkkkk) que leu as primeiras 6 linhas na aula. Ela gostou, então espero que gostem também. Beijoquinhas, Lu Lautner :D_

As coisas estavam normais e tranquilas na Manhattan Union, normais demais. Algo _tinha _que estar errado, nos últimos três anos eu nunca havia estado em uma escola aonde algo não havia dado completamente errado. Sempre tinha algo estranho, sempre algo dava errado. O perigo tinha que estar aqui em algum lugar, talvez esteja se escondendo, mas eu sei que está aqui, pronto para seu ataque. A normalidade não é normal, não para _mim_.

Você já deve ter deduzido sozinho quem diabos eu sou. Se você disse Percy Jackson, por um acaso. Você está completamente certo. Meu nome é Percy Jackson, o imã para a confusão. Onde há algum problema sem explicação racional, pode ter certeza que eu tenho algo a ver com a história. Eu não conseguia passar mais nenhum segundo naqueles corredores vazios, estava tudo tão tranquilo, e eu estava começando a me assustar com essa tranquilidade toda, então vim para o refeitório sempre cheio de gente, onde estou neste exato segundo. Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula, não foi ruim. Ninguém tentou me matar até agora, mas eu não fiz nenhum amigo, nem mesmo um conhecido, ou alguém que eu saiba o nome, ninguém. Annabeth, infelizmente, estava com seu pai. Isto é, longe de mim. Eu não gosto da Annabeth, quer dizer eu gosto, mas como minha amiga, você sabe né, minha amiga mulher. Não namorada, amiga mulher. Sabe né? Mas é bom ter ela por perto sabe, ela é legal.

Já estava na hora de comermos e o salão se enchia cada vez mais com estudantes, professores, monitores e qualquer membro do corpo de frequentadores da Manhattan Union. Dirigi-me a fila com muitos outros estudantes para por alguma coisa para dentro do meu estômago, que logo começaria a roncar. Quando passei pela velha cozinheira notei seus olhos frios completamente fixados em mim, um olhar de raiva e desgosto. Suspeito, muito suspeito. E desagradável também. Admito que fiquei com um pouquinho de medo. Nada de bom nunca aconteceu dentro de uma propriedade escolar, nunca, nunquinha, nem uma vezinha. Mas eu sentia o fedor do caos, da bagunça e do perigo, e eu posso não ser médium, mas eu tenho certeza que algo ruim está para acontecer.

_..._

O sinal tocou e eu fui um dos últimos a sair do refeitório, quando eu estava caminhando nos corredores, indo em direção a minha próxima aula, uma mão grande e áspera como uma lixa me puxou para um salão vazio. Quando me dei conta, a sala estava vazia, e não havia ninguém lá a não ser eu mesmo. Até _isso _acontecer. Uma sombra se projetou atrás de mim, e logo a mulher estranha do refeitório estava parada na minha frente me encarando.

- Percy Jackson, eu estava esperando por você. - Então o corpo dela começou a se dissolver.

Agora tudo fazia o maior sentido, eu sabia que tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade, que logo mais algo realmente ruim ia acontecer, e adivinha? Está acontecendo agora mesmo. A mulher começou a se reconstituir, só que muito maior, e muito mais... Verde. A mulher do refeitório era na verdade um dragão. Maravilha! Coloquei minha mão no bolso e peguei contracorrente, ela seria útil agora, que eu provavelmente teria que lutar com um dragão, _na escola_. A fera verde avançou para mim e eu a golpeei com a minha espada fazendo um corte em seu peito que pareceu não feri-la nada, um corte superficial.

- Porque você quer me matar, _coisa_? – Gritei para o monstro.

- WRAHRRRRRRRRR WRHARRRRRRR RWAHRRRR – Recebi como resposta

Mas que diabos! Avancei para o monstro com um golpe se projetando na minha cabeça, driblei a fera e a ataquei por trás, cortando fora sua cabeça. Um líquido nojento e ácido jorrou do monstro, derretendo todos os móveis do salão-campo de batalha. Perto de suas garras encontrei um caderno. Abri e na primeira página estava escrito algo surpreendente.

PERCY JACKSON ENCONTRE-ME AMANHÃ AO CREPÚSCULO NESTE ENDEREÇO.

Logo abaixo estava escrito um endereço de um bairro de classe baixa em Nova Iorque. Quem diabos tinha escrito aquilo, porque um _dragão _era seu mensageiro, e o que diabos esse imbecil, seja lá quem for, quer comigo? Eu realmente não tenho sorte, pois nesse exato momento o diretor da escola estava vindo em direção a sala e eu podia vê-lo no fim do corredor. O dragão já não estava mais ali, só uma poça acida. Corri e saí pela grande janela do salão, corri para casa o mais rápido que pude para me afastar o quanto antes daquele lugar.

Como eu disse previamente, nada de bom acontece em escolas. Não é a toa que eu nunca passo mais de um dia em uma.

_E ai? O que acharam? Comentem as opiniões de vocês para eu poder postar mais! E desculpem MESMO pelo primeiro capítulo miudinho, mas eu comecei a escrever a fic hoje mesmo, então ainda não tem muito. Mas eu já comecei o segundo capítulo. Beijoquinhas, Lu Lautner ^^_


End file.
